


【金紅】【螺絲霍】Can't Stop Love

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [6]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小金＆紅紅如何決定在一起</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金紅】【螺絲霍】Can't Stop Love

**Author's Note:**

> 本來是雙cp的，但是寫著寫著發現如果搞雙cp的話我可能會寫超過7000字......  
> 所以就把螺絲霍的戲分都砍了，  
> 有空再考慮要不要給他們的部份詳細寫吧XDDD
> 
> 這篇是說好的金紅為什麼用《Can't Stop Love》當手機答鈴的原因  
> Darin的《Can't Stop Love》真的很好聽！強力推薦！

Erik Durm不知道多少人有跟他一樣，某天突然意識到他喜歡的人是自己隊友這件事。

 

坐在訓練結束後的草皮上，Durm呆呆的望著多特蒙德今天萬裏無雲的晴空，腦海裏轉著自從上一次U21集訓結束後至今，他和Ginter越來越緊密的種種互動。

昨天他猛然察覺到，他每天除了訓練以外，花了相當多的時間在跟Ginter聯絡。沒有聊天的時候也是不停的想到他，想到昨天兩個人聊的那些不有名但卻十分美味的小店，想到Ginter說他最近需要一雙新的休閒鞋導致自己在路過鞋店時都會多留心駐足，想到他暑訓期間給Ginter從奧地利寄去的明信片。

 

他想到Ginter的密集程度已經遠遠超過了他想到身邊任何一個人的頻率。

Durm思索著，那也許已經足夠稱為思念。

 

「喂！發什麼呆？」臉上突如其來的金屬觸感讓Durm嚇了一跳，回過頭髮現是隊友也是好友的Jonas Hofmann正拿著自己的水壺貼在他臉上，古靈精怪的對他笑著。

『沒什麼。』Durm吶吶的，Hofmann不滿的坐在他旁邊，正準備繼續逼問時，Durm突然猛的轉過頭來，以超乎尋常快速的語速問了他一句什麼。

 

『......$#*!%$!...隊友嗎？』

「啊？你說什麼？你說太快了吧！」Hofmann莫名其妙的問。

Durm深呼吸了一口氣，又問了一次：『你喜歡過你的隊友嗎？』

這簡單的問句造成的效果出乎預期，Hofmann瞪圓了眼，從草地上跳了起來。

 

「我，我不知道。我突然想起來我還沒做訓練後的恢復按摩。我急著走了，明天見Erik！」在Durm來得及阻止他之前，Hofmann已經一溜煙的跑了。

.......這小子有鬼啊。Durm看著Hofmann的背影，摸著下巴仔細的思考起來。

 

※　　　　※　　　　※

 

『別想太多了，小鬼。早點睡。』

Hofmann望著手機上那封來自Reus的簡訊，賭氣的把它丟在床上。鼓起了臉頰往後一倒，整個人呈大字型躺下了。

 

他討厭這樣曖昧不明，像是戀愛又像是單戀的感覺。明明已經得到過承諾，卻又總是在虛無飄渺中對於彼此的相處感到惶恐。

我從來都不是你想像中的小孩子。

 

還氣不到五分鐘，手機又震動起來。Hofmann抓過來一看，Reus傳來了一張圖片。Hofmann仔細的看了看，發現是前幾天兩人一同外出用餐時，Reus在他不註意時偷偷拍下的他發呆中的側臉。

圖片後Reus附上了一句話：『你要一直這樣發呆時也能傻笑的快樂著吧！你答應過我的事情不能變，我答應過你的不會變。』

 

Hofmann用雙手食指壓住自己的唇角，勉強抑制著愉悅地笑起來的衝動。

 

也許值得相信的東西每分每秒都在變，需要努力的事情時時刻刻不同，不變的是我一直那麼勇敢堅定的喜歡你呀。

 

※　　　　※　　　　※

 

訓練完回到家，Durm第一個動作是先打開電腦，接著才去更衣洗漱。當他回到電腦前，果然skype早就跳出了一個Ginter的訊息，正等著他閱讀。

「Erik，賽季開始前我去多特找你好嗎？」

Durm坐了下來，迅速地打出回應：『怎麼了？』

「沒什麼。」Ginter停了好一會兒才又發出下一個訊息：「我想見你。」

 

明明是隔著冰冷的電腦與網路，Durm卻感覺自己臉龐微微的發熱。他手指放在鍵盤上，猶豫了好半晌，才回覆了一句：『賽季開始前那個週六我有空。』

兩人迅速就來回的時間和行程敲定後，Durm又發過去一條訊息：『今天在街上看到一件很適合你的白襯衫。』

「喔？什麼牌子的？」

『沒聽過，大概是那種個性小店的自家設計。』

「那帶我去看？」

『我已經幫你買下了，可以當作下次見面的見面禮，哈哈。』

……………..

 

越來越多個夜晚在和彼此漫無目的的閒聊中度過，點點滴滴滲入生活的另一個人，回過頭才發現已經無法和他分離。

 

※　　　　　※　　　　　※

 

在賽季即將要拉開序幕前一週，Ginter來多特蒙德拜訪Durm。

帶著Ginter在自己也才剛來一年多，尚不是非常熟悉的多特蒙德晃悠，Durm總覺得有些不好意思，不能善盡地陪之責。然而Ginter似乎也不甚在意，他跟著Durm穿梭在中央車站前繁榮的商店街，欣賞著名的聖彼得教堂，再搭地鐵來到綠意茂盛的威斯特法倫公園。

Durm總覺得今天Ginter有些心不在焉，回答問題時很簡短，跟他對話時他看著自己就莫名的走神了。逛到威斯特法倫公園時，Durm終於忍不住詢問他到底怎麼了：『你千裏迢迢跑來找我，可是感覺魂都不在這啊！你發生什麼事了嗎？』

「我........」Ginter語塞了，他停下腳步，視線在Durm和遠方的弗洛理安塔中間來回擺蕩，最後下定決心似的說：「我有個問題要問你。」

 

彷彿預知到Ginter的問題是什麼，Durm也不由自主的開始緊張起來。

 

在Durm甚至還來不及做出任何制止或催促的反應之前，Ginter已經開口：「Erik，我....你....我是想說..............」

 

「你....你喜歡我嗎？」

 

..........哪有人自己不講先問別人的啊！Durm抿唇皺起眉頭，沒有立刻回答。他們談話的這個角落人潮稀疏，周圍只有鳥啼聲、葉子在微風吹拂下互相拍打的響聲，和他自己的心跳聲。

 

『如果我說是又怎樣？不是又怎樣？』Durm略帶挑釁的語氣說：『我說是了的話，那你呢？你的問題想要得到什麼答案？就算我們的答案都是肯定，那又怎樣？要在一起嗎？如果在一起了，那未來呢？』

「Erik........」Ginter試著解釋，Durm卻不給他這個機會：『我都想過了，我煩惱了好久。想要跟人討論卻又不知道找誰問，好不容易等到你開口，結果你這個問法是想把責任推給我嗎？』

「我沒有這個意思........」

『在一起了又怎麼辦？我們距離那麼遠，你真的想過承受遠距離戀愛的辛苦嗎？還有怎麼跟其他人解釋？問題那麼多，我們真的可以撐得過去嗎？萬一以後分手了怎麼辦？還能夠當隊友嗎........』

 

「Erik！」在Durm的考慮已經鋪到他有點難以忍受的遠方時，Ginter忍不住出聲打斷他：「相信我，每一對情侶的戀愛都有很多問題，可是如果不決定要不要在一起，我們甚至沒有解決問題的必須。為什麼要先考慮不知道會不會造成困難的那些事情，而不是先考慮，我們願不願意、能不能一起度過？」

 

Durm沉默下來，Ginter跨了一步靠近他，伸手輕輕撫上Durm的臉頰：「對不起，我應該先說：我喜歡你。大概是好喜歡好喜歡的程度。跟我在一起好不好？」

掌心貼上熨燙在自己臉上的那隻手手背，Durm還是遲疑了：『我也喜歡你....可是，可是我不知道。』

 

Ginter的多特蒙德之旅結束得有些沉悶，離開威斯特法倫公園後，他仍一路上不斷試圖說服Durm他所擔心的事情都可以解決，Durm卻仍然不願鬆口。

搭上火車前，Ginter用Durm的手機找了一首歌，再遞還給Durm：「有空的話聽聽吧，我很喜歡這首歌。也許它可以解答你的問題。」

 

回家的路上，Durm用車內的音響，反覆播放著它，並用手機仔細查過了歌詞。

 

「 We stand here today, together as one . You brighten my days, just like the sun. When everything around, is like stormy weather, We always survive, cause were in this together…」

 

男歌手低沉而溫暖的嗓音迴繞在車內，每一句都輕輕敲著Durm的心房。

「Whoever said that we could never hold on. Don't know I found my star. Baby you are my star.」

 

※　　　　 ※　　　　※

 

週一的訓練結束後，Durm和Hofmann一起在Hofmann家附近用完晚餐後，Durm說有事情想跟Hofmann聊聊，於是Hofmann帶著他在住家社區附近散步，Durm卻一直顧左右而言他。

Hofmann沒有逼他，只是耐心的陪他一圈又一圈的走，天南地北漫無目的的聊。

 

大約在兩人第十八次走過Hofmann的家門而不入時，Durm終於磨磨蹭蹭地開口問：『Hoffi，你覺得....呃，你覺得什麼樣叫做愛？』

出乎Durm意料之外，Hofmann完全沒有對這個問題感到驚訝，他眨了眨眼睛，看著Durm的側臉，慢斯條理的問：「怎麼？Erik有喜歡的人啦？先說說看是誰啊？」

猶豫了半晌，Durm才艱難的回答：『弗來堡的Matthias Ginter。』

 

Hofmann努力在腦海裏搜索Ginter的相關事項，但畢竟兩人也只在U21短暫的相處過幾次而已，他對Ginter實在不甚瞭解。

 

「那你現在是單戀還是？」

『不，呃.........其實他前天問了我要不要交往。』Durm把他和Ginter的談話全盤告訴Hofmann，聽完以後，Hofmann忍不住對於Durm竟然是一個內心曲折如此多的大男孩感到有些驚訝。

但是一想到自己和Reus，他就又能理解這種因為在乎而衍伸出的小心翼翼。

 

我害怕我走錯的任何一步路都會讓我失去你。

 

「Erik，我最近在想啊，也許在感情這件事，因為害怕失去而做的一切才會讓人真的失去。」Hofmann說得很玄，Durm微偏了偏頭，給了他困惑的一眼，Hofmann於是嘗試著解釋得更清楚。

 

「就是，你害怕在一起了會分開，反而會因為這樣推開了另一人，說不定就造成了從此漸行漸遠的局面。鼓起勇氣積極努力也許才是正確的解答。」Hofmann說。

因為怕捉緊了會破碎，一旦鬆手導致了掉落；因為怕親近了會厭倦，結果疏遠成就了分離。

 

Durm思考著Hofmann的話，一時靜默無語。Hofmann拍拍他的肩：「勇敢一點嘛Erik！不管怎樣，我們都會陪著你啊。」

Durm感激地對他一笑。

 

※　　　　※　　　　※

 

『嗨，Matze，關於那天你問我的問題，我想了兩天，現在答應還來得及嗎？』

 

回到家的第一件事就是給Ginter打電話，才一接通，Durm就一口氣說完了這句話，Ginter反而愣住了。

 

『喂？你有在聽嗎？』等了一會兒沒等到回答，Durm開口催促。

「有有，我在。」Ginter急急回答：「Erik，我....我只是一時不知道該說什麼。我有點....我可能是太高興了。」

 

「Erik，我可不可以再認真的說一次：我真的很喜歡你。」Ginter強調。

隔著電話讓Durm看不見Ginter的表情，但他語氣中的誠懇讓Durm忍不住笑了起來，輕聲回答：『可以啊，因為我也是。』

 

也許因為愛這件事充滿太多不定變數，我們才容易躊躇又躊躇，對於變質的恐懼甚至大過對於甜蜜的享受。

只是，愛總是無法被阻止。

 

No matter what they say, I love you.


End file.
